Elle m'a tant donné
by Little Sayuri
Summary: OS musical. Réadaptation de la chanson "je l'aime à mourir" de Francis Cabrel / Shakira, sur la relation et les sentiments de Blanche et de Pitch, après les événements de la lune rouge et l'arrivée des gardiens au repaire.


**Elle m'a tant donné**

Blanche avait rejoint le clan des ténèbres le fameux soir de la lune rouge. D'un simple geste d'affection et d'amour dans l'espoir de sauver Pitch de son contrat, et pour éviter qu'elle le perde à jamais, elle l'avait embrassé. D'un vrai baiser sincère.

Cependant, elle fut contrainte à devenir comme eux, un être de l'ombre. Pitch l'avait donc emmené dans son repaire, ne voulant pas la laisser seule et qu'elle tombe dans les mains des gardiens.

Et puis il ne voulait pas le faire, car il l'aimait. Sa précieuse petite sorcière, naïve, qui malgré les mensonges et le plan de vengeance qu'elle ignorait, avait bravé le danger et les mises en garde, pour le sauver.

Le but du plan était bien ça. L'amener à ce qu'elle l'embrasse pour le sauver. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ressentir des sentiments pour elle, et encore moins venant de la part de la jeune femme.

Il l'avait donc emmené dans son repaire, attendant son réveil, malgré quelques interrogations personnelles. Il l'avait rassuré dès qu'il la revit, lui a permis de se libérer de ses craintes et de faire ce qu'elle désirait, puis un autre baiser fut échanger.

Et quand les gardiens furent revenu pour la ramener au pole, les sentiments mutuels pour lui et elle se sont fait connaitre à tous ceux qui étaient présents. Les gardiens et Jack avaient finalement réussi à la mettre en colère et à déclencher une rafale de pouvoir, causant un évanouissement quand ils furent partis.

Il l'avait emmené jusqu'à sa chambre, où elle pourrait récupérer ses forces. Après des confidences et un baiser, il l'avait laissé seule pour qu'elle récupère.

..oO*Oo..

Il marchait le long du couloir des chambres, pensif et soucieux. Il repensait, aux gardiens, aux paroles prononcés de tous, à elle, à son dernier baiser échanger et à son propre comportement à lui... il était dans la confusion la plus totale.

Il l'aimait. Ça c'est sur. Même s'il ne le lui a jamais dit, ou du moins juste fait comprendre. Et que ce soit à elle ou aux autres. Il se demandait si elle l'aimait vraiment du fond de son coeur. Si elle était encore une simple humaine, l'aurait-elle aimer si elle l'avait connu ainsi ?

Pourtant la lueur familière de ses yeux verts et son sourire étaient encore dans son esprit et il les revoyait clairement. S'arrêtant de marcher un instant pour réfléchir encore, il posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres qui portait encore la présence des lèvres de Blanche. Il ferma les yeux un instant, s'appuya légèrement contre le mur, et repensa avec un léger sourire à celle qui obnubilait son coeur et ses pensées.

_Moi qui n'attendais rien de cette triste vie_

_J'ai vu la lumière dans l'ombre de la nuit_

_Elle m'a tant donné..._

_Les gens peuvent dire tout ce qu'ils veulent_

_Elle a permis que je ne me sente plus seul_

_Que je me sente aimer, que je me sente aimer_

_Elle m'a tant donné..._

_Il a pourtant suffi d'un simple geste_

_Preuve d'amour sans pourtant qu'elle me déteste_

_De lui avoir menti..._

_Et depuis que je l'ai rencontré,_

_Littéralement, ma vie a changé_

_Et ce à jamais, et ce à jamais_

_Elle m'a tant donné..._

_Elle a su voir, au fond de moi_

_Quel homme j'ai été autrefois_

_Je n'y croyais plus, je ne voulais pas..._

_Et pourtant... elle m'a convaincu..._

_hum hum hum hum hum hum..._

..oO*Oo..

Blanche c'était coucher sur son lit, le coeur assaillit par une douleur désagréable qui avait dû lui faire mettre fin à son baiser avec Pitch. Grognant contre celui qui était responsable de sa colère, elle commençait à se calmer petit à petit au fur et à mesure qu'elle inspirer profondément, et aussi en repensant à celui qu'elle aimait à présent.

Mais elle repensait aussi aux paroles échanger avec les gardiens sur ces sentiments pour Pitch, son ressenti, sa colère et son incompréhension. Elle était la seule à le voir sous un bon côté, et les gardiens eux, ne voulait rien savoir, ni comprendre et rester borné à leur idéal de la lumière!

Inspirant et expirant fortement une dernière fois, elle laissa avec un sourire, l'image de Pitch et les émotions qu'elle lui porter reprendre le dessus sur son mental et son coeur, afin que son sommeil soit plus agréable.

_Pourquoi suis-je la seule à avoir réussi_

_À comprendre cet homme qui a été anéanti_

_Durant toute sa vie ?_

_J'ai choisi ma vie, j'ai fait mes choix_

_Et quand il m'serre dans ses bras..._

_Je n'regrette pas_

_D'avoir tout quitté, d'avoir tout quitté_

_Pour pouvoir l'aider..._

_J'ai bien conscience que c'que j'ai fait_

_Les gardiens, hélas, ne l'comprendront jamais_

_Ni celui qu'j'ai aimé..._

_Et j'aime quand il m'offre son tendre sourire_

_Pour qu'au sein des ténèbres je puisse encore sourire_

_Avec sincérité, avec sincérité,_

_Et sans me retenir._

_Est-ce qu'à présent, maintenant que je suis là,_

_Vivrons-nous un éternel combat ?_

_Pour préserver l'union et l'amitié... qui naîtra_

_Encore plus entre lui et moi..._

_Hum hum hum hum hum..._

..oO*Oo..

Deux êtres chassaient leurs mauvaises pensées pour ne penser qu'à des choses plus agréables et à de bons sentiments, leurs vrais sentiments respectif, afin de faire le point. L'un se trouvait adosser à un mur en pleine réflexion, l'autre se trouver allonger sur un lit. L'un pensant à l'autre, telle une parfaite synchronisation. Chacun d'eux avait un sourire un peu plus grand qui se dessiner sur leur visage.

_Et dans les sombres ténèbres de la Terre_

_J'ai trouvé la personne que j'considère_

_Comme ma précieuse, précieuse lumière_

_Je ferais..._

_Tout pour la protéger !_

_Aucun mal, ne lui sera fait_

_Je le jure tant que je vivrais,_

_Au nom de l'amour et l'amitié,_

_J'me battrais... c'est ma destinée._

_Hum hum hum hum hum..._

..oO*Oo...

Blanche s'était endormi alors plus paisiblement, tandis qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue et s'écrasa sur son coussin. Pitch, lui, avait dû, et contre sa volonté, chasser ses émotions, son sourire et ses pensés pour ne pas perdre la face devant Hécate. Il reprit donc la route avec sa démarche habituelle, en direction de la salle du globe et des trônes de pierres afin de discuter avec Hécate de la suite du plan, et certainement d'autres choses...

* * *

_Et voilà un nouvel OS musical, plus romantique et tout aussi sentimental.^w^ j'avais la chanson (version Shakira) en tête à cause de Zia et de sa fic "du présent au passé" (:p) et j'ai commencé à imaginer une autre version de la chanson vis-à-vis de Pitch, de Blanche, et du contexte de ma fic « le vrai pouvoir du coeur »._

_J'ai fait des petits résumer de la situation, de l'histoire, et des points de vue de ces deux-là, à ce moment de l'histoire. J'ai dû me replonger dans mes anciens chapitres pour dire que je ne n'oublie aucun détails et pour dire que le texte colle avec ce que j'ai déjà écrit. ;)_

_J'ai chanté naturellement les paroles qui me venait comme ça, tout en écrivant et j'espère que vous apprécierais ces quelques vers. ^^ et pour info, ils la chante dans leurs têtes, et pas à voix haute comme dans une comédie musicale ! :p_

_Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai avec tous mes OS musicaux ! XD j'ai la fibre musicale dans les veines, la tête et le coeur en ce moment! ^^_

_Je vous conseille d'en faire un à vous. Ou du moins, essayer. :) et je vous le confie, ce n'est pas facile à faire ! :o sauf si on laisse la mélodie et l'inspiration guider notre plume ! _

_Moi je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire mes petites chansons ! de plus c'est un rêve de petite fille que je réalise ! ^^ :_

_Encore merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ! :D _


End file.
